mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradan Doyle
Bradan Doyle is the Driver at Lost Hope, and operates the Toyota MasterAce. Bradan is a Synthetic Human created by Dark Operations Lab from the cells of multiple Irish deserters during World War II. He's synthesis began in 1945 by Atilius, and the shadow organisation Dark Operations. He was created with the intent of being a sleeper agent with Lost Hope by Atilius. Biography Bradan was raised in an Orphanage in Ireland until 2007 where he was adopted by a small family, and raised in a rural town. His adopted family notice that he had the traits of a Child Prodigy, and manage to learn skills at an immense level. It was at the top of his Bōjutsu, Jujutsu, Aikido, Boxing, and Shurikenjutsu classes within weeks. In 2013; he left School before Graduation to join Lost Hope, and became one of it's most prominent drivers. He joined in the fight against Atilius and was able to survive most of his attacks however during the Tokyo Attack - Bradan was killed by an explosion. Powers and Abilities Powers *Clone/Synthetic Human Physiology - Bradan is a Synthetic Human, and as number of adventures, and disadvantages. Bradan is capable of various feats, and is capable of flying through any bodybuilding exercise. **Accelerated Development - Bradan can learn any skill in much shorter time than others. He was able to learn various Martial Arts technique in just a few weeks. *Enhanced Strength - Bradan was able to tear a steering wheel off a HD Type-17 Light Infantry Vehicle despite that the Demonic Vehicle is fairly dense, and made with stronger material than a Humvee **Accelerated Body Development - Bradan can develop his body faster than others through exercise. Abilities *Martial Arts Master - Bradan has mastered numerous Martial Arts Skills, and is able to use them in combat. He is able to easily defeat Justin in a one-on-one match. *Master Driver and Vehicle Operator - Bradan is Master at Driving including Defensive driving. Bradan is able to outmanoeuvre even experienced police officers, and even Spec Op Soldiers. Bradan is even able to hotwire just about any vehicle in quickest time ever. *Master Cooking Skills - Bradan is master at Homestyle Cooking, and Gourmet Cooking. *Shuriken Master - Bradan is master at Bo-Style Shuriken, and Star-Style Shuriken *Bo-Staff Master - Bradan is a master at using Bo Staffs, and any of Bo-like weapon. *Master Scientist/Forensic Master - Bradan is is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. Weaknesses *Synthetic Human Physiology - Bradan greatest strength is also his greatest weakness as his body can become unstable if wounds are left untreated for long periods of time, and is forced to undergo a dialysis, and requires to use a specialised drug that can restore his body. *Lifespan - Bradan can only live for 60 years due to being a Clone, and as such he ages quicker than a normal human at 23, he can be confused by someone in their late 30s. Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Irish Category:Midgets Category:Characters Category:Original character